Aprende la Lección:Mini fic
by nymbea
Summary: Éste es un mini fic, está completo, y sí, es muuuuy cortito. Aun así espero que os guste y dejéis vuestra opinión¡Gracias!


El chico movía la varita arriba y abajo. La doblaba con sus dedos, la hacía resbalar, y se entrelazaba sin ninguna habilidad entre sus manos. "Es torpe por naturaleza" pensó al ver como su aprendiz recogía la varita del suelo por enésima vez. Bajó la mirada para encontrarse con la de el joven, que con un tosco gesto volvió a juguetear con la varita sin cuidado ninguno. Cuando volvió a caer de entre sus dedos, no se agachó a recogerla.

-¿A qué esperas?Recógela y sigue con el ejercicio. -le ordenó fríamente.

El chico no se movió.

-¿Es necesario? Este ejercicio es estúpido, no va a servirme para nada.

Avanzó hasta su Aprendiz para situarse frente a frente. El chico le sobrepasaba en altura, pero no era más que un crío inmaduro. Pudo apreciar, de cerca, las magulladuras de su rostro. Al bajar para ver su varita, se encontró con unas manos dañadas y cubiertas de heridas por cicatrizar.

-El que es bien estúpido de decir eso eres tú: sólo hay que mirar a qué precio has pagado tus tonterías-le contestó con desprecio-Y ahora:¡Recoge la varita y continua!

-¡Vamos, tia!-dijo agitando un mechón rubio platino sobre su frente-¡Estoy harto, para servir al Lord no hace falta tanto ejercicio, y menos aprender cómo manejar una varita! Eso sé hacerlo yo solo, no soy un niño pequeño.

-Oh, pues no lo parece, "sobrino"-le murmuró sin alejarse de él ni tan solo un centímetro-Actúas como tal. Así que obedece de una vez, engreído, y ¡practica con tu varita!El Señor Tenebroso ya fue muy benevolente contigo, ni yo ni Snape volveremos a intervenir en tu favor. por mucho que mi querida hermana me suplique.

Bellatrix dio la espalda a Draco y caminó con lentitud hacia el banco de madera, guiándose a través de la oscuridad. Al acercarse a la pared, volvió a escuchar el tintineo de las cadenas contra la pared que hacía que le doliera la cabeza.

-Esa niña me da jaquecas-dijo sentándose de nuevo y mirando entre la penumbra a su sobrino, que no hacía más que manejar la varita inútilmente entre sus dedos-Así que termina pronto el ejercicio, y te dejaré matarla en lugar de tener que hacerlo yo.

Además de las cadenas, se oyó un murmullo incomprensible. Bellatrix se llevó los dedos a las sienes, masajeándoselos. "Desde que salí de Azkaban que los ruidos me afectan sobremanera...a veces, daría lo que fuera por volver al silencio de aquella celda en la que me pasé media condenada vida encerrada".

-¿De verdad, puedo matarle yo?-dijo con un tono de emoción en la voz- ¿Me dejarás hacerlo?

-Soy una mujer de palabra- respondió ella entre sussurrós y recostándose en el banco de madera-Vamos, hazlo, maneja bien la varita como yo te he enseñado. Cuando lo hagas con fluidez, entonces, quizás, pensaré en dejarte matarle, Y que sea cuanto antes, no aguanto sus quejidos.

-Estupendo, estupendo- dijo para sí mismo Draco Malfoy, cogiendo su varita con ganas y moviendola con torpeza.

Bellatrix le miraba entre divertida y malévolamente. Engañar a su sobrino era muy fácil, debía de tener algún gen heredado del inépto de Lucius. Por mucho parecido físico a Narcissa, no dejaba de ser un Malfoy, y eso le convertía en un zoquete.Lo que ella no lograba entender era porqué el Amo aún no se había deshecho de él. Oh, no, ella no creía en sentimentalismos familiares:había visto morir a su primo Regulus, con quien había trabajado codo con codo, y no había sentido el menor remordimiento. por supuesto, también había visto morir(o mejor, había matado) a el hermano de regulus, su primo Sirius, pero lo único que sintió fue el regocijo de deshacerse de ese traidor de la sangre que hacía muchos años debía estar muerto. Ella no creía en más lazos que los que establecía Lord Voldemort. Todo lo que se interponía entre el camino de su Amo, también se interponía en el suyo. Y Draco, su sobrino e hijo de su propia hermana, había fallado la confianza de su Amo varias veces a lo largo de su corta vida de Mortífago, y aún así, seguía confiando en ese mocoso de pelo rubio. Si por ella fuera, ya se habría deshecho de él por haber sido desleal a su Señor, y ella, gozosa,habría hecho ese trabajo. Por su hermana no sufriría nada en absoluto:por ella, como si moría junto a su sobrino. Si el Señor lo pedía, ella mataría hasta su marido, pero era un secreto que guardaba en su interior: no iba a decir ni siquiera al inútil de su marido lo uqe estaba dispuesta a hacer como Mortífaga. Era un secreto que le quemaba la lengua cada vez que hablaba de su Señor, pero que al guardar el deseo explícito de complacer a su Señor, le producía un bienestar tremendo en su interior.

Sn embargo, su Señor no parecía apreciarla mucho.Vaya que no.¡Todo lo que ella había hecho por él a lo largo de éstos años!Con ello no quería decir que Voldemort fuera desagradecido...Jamás diría una cosa así de su Amo.Pero...quizás se equivocara al castigarle con tener que ser la mentora de su sobrino."Bellatrix, sé que tu sobrino not e causa simpatía, pero debes instruirle tú...Así pagarás por tus errores sometidos en el pasado" dijo Él cuando ella, horrorizada, se enteró de que tendría que amaestrar a su sobrino. Renegada, había aceptado, y allí estaba, sentada en un podrido banco de madera de una de las celdas de la morada secreta de los Mortífagos, con una niña encadenada a la pared que no hacía más que quejarse y darle dolores tremendos de cabeza y a su sobrino toqueteando estúpidamente una varita.No, ahora ya no la tocaba. Buscó entre la oscuridad, pero no vio a su sobrino. Al fijarse, tampoco escuchaba las cadenas chocando contra la pared.Sus pensamientos habían hecho que no prestara la atención suficiente a su sobrino, y ahora estaba escondido en alguna parte de la habitación, evitando tener que trabajar con la varita.

-¡Draco, sal inmediatamente,te lo ordeno!-gritó furiosa a la oscuridad-¡Sal de donde quiera que estés!

-¡Tia Bellatrix, estoy a punto de hacerlo, mira!

Bellatrix encendió su varita con desgana. Se tapó los ojos ante la luz: otro de los efectos de haberse pasado tantos años encerrada en una celda de Azkaban era que no soportaba la luz. AL volver a abrir los ojos, vio a su sobrino,señalando son la varita sobre el cuello de la chica, encadenada a la pared. Furiosa, se acercó casi corriendo a su sobrino y sacó su varita del bolsillo de su túnica.

-¡Crucio!-gritó enfadada hacia su sobrino, que cayó al suelo y empezó a contorsionarse en el suelo-¡Aprende a obedecer mis órdenes!¡Aprende!

La chica gritó como pudo tras la mordaza de tela que apretaba su boca y Bellatrix comprobó con satisafacción que la chica estaba asustada.

-Tranquila, querida-dijo agachándose juanto a la chica y apartando el pelo enmarañado de la frente sudada de la joven-Todavía no es tu hora.

La chica, en lugar de tranquilizarse, se agitó con asco para que Bellatrix no la tocara. Ella, en lugar de apartarse con desprecio como haría con cualquier otra sangre sucia, le acarició la cara.

-Shhhh, shhh, calla, calla-decía mientras Draco continuaba chillando de dolor a sus espaldas y la chica se movía frenéticamente.Bellatrix acercó las manos a su nuca y desató la mordaza de tela. La chica cogió una bocanada profunda de aire al ver su boca liberada después de horas. Al fin, dirigió una mirada aterrada hacia Draco.

-¡Déjel, le hace daño, por el amor de Dios!-gritó con dificultad entre bocanada y bocanada-¡Es su propio sobrino!

Bellatrix miró por encima del hombro a su sobrino con desprecio, y al fin murmuró con desgana el contra hechizo que hizo el Draco se quedar inmóvil y dolorido en el suelo.

-BUeno-dijo incorporándose de nuevo-Draco¿No te da verguenza que una sangre sucia pida clemencia por ti? Seguro que al Señor Oscuro le interesaría saberlo.

Draco se incorporó sobre sus piernas, de rodillas, y secándose la sangre de la boca. Miró con fiereza a la chica, que le devolvió la mirada suplicante.

-Lástima que ahora se la vaya a quitar yo-dijo Drco sonriendo.

-Oh, no, me temo que no, sobrino-dijo bellatrix caminando a su alrededor-Me has desobedecido, no tendrás tu recompensa.

-¡Pero tia Bellatrix, me habías prometido que me dejarías hacerlo!

-Oh, vamos Draco, no te comportes como un niñito caprichoso-dijo ella con un deje de hastío en la voz. La chica emitió un gemido de horror.-Me has desobedecido, Draco. Te dije que practicaras, y cuando fuera el momento, la matarías. Pero me has desobedecido, has dejado al lado tu ejercicio, la paciencia te ha fallado, y eso es un terrible defecto, sobrino. No la matarás.

-¡Es muy injusto!

Bellatrix rió con ganas.

-Ya matarás a otra sangre sucia mañana.

-¡No quiero otra, esta no es cualquier sangre sucia!-dijo Draco levantándose y aprentando con rabia su varita en la mano-¡Llevo años esperando a tener a Granger en mis manos!

Bellatrix se acercó de nuevo a la chica.

-¿Granger? ¿Es ese tu nombre?

La chica carraspeó antes de contestar.

-Sí, sí...me llamo Hermione, señora, Hermione Granger.

Bellatrix volvió a reir al escuchar que la llamaba "señora". Su sobrino parecía muy enfadado, pero a ella no le importaba lo más mínimo. Draco le dirigó una mirada de suplica y con intención de rogarle, pero le dio asco su propio sobrino.

-No la matarás tú, ya te lo he dicho. Así, la próxima vez, aprenderás a cumplir mis órdenes.

-¡Muchas gracias,s eñora, muchísimas gracias!-dijo Hermione llorando y sonriendo-¡Es usted más buena de lo que esperaba!¡Muchísimas gracias1

Bellatrix se giró para verla, sorprendida.

-Querida, que no te vaya a matar esta imitación de Mortífago no significa que no vayas a morir.¿De verdad pensabas que iba a dejar libre a una sangre sucia?¡Ilusa!

Hermione volvió a gemir y lorar con los ojos cerrados, agitando sus brazos encadenados con cada sollozo.

-Por favor, Tia Bellatrix, por favor...

-¡Oh, cállate, estúpido!-dijo señalándole con la varita y haciéndole caer al suelo - Dime, Draco, ¿qué hora es?

A Draco no le dio tiempo a contestar, alguien llamó a la puerta, y Bellatrix contestó con desgana.

-Soy yo-dijo un hombre bajito y de aspecto mugriento entrando en la abitación. Movía su nariz con nerviosismo, y los cuatro pelos escasos de su cabeza se agitaban a cada movimiento convulsivo-El Amo les reclama a ambos, ordena que terminéis con el trabajo y acudáis de inmediato.

-¿Ya es la hora?Se me ha pasado muy rápido, cosa extraña, por que tus malos entrenamientos cada día se me hacen más pesados, sobrino. En fin, tendremos que terminar con esto.

Draco, emocionado, sacó la varita y apuntó a Hermione, que se retorcía chillando en el suelo, intentado liberarse de sus cadenas sin éxito.

-Vamos, tia, hagámoslo a medias, sé buena conmigo, ¿quieres?

Bellatrix, enfadada, dirigió su varita hacia Draco y le empujó con un fuerte hechizo contra la pared.

-Eres demasiado pesado. Aprende a controlarte, o la próxima vez el Señor Tenebroso será quien te empuje y te mate de un golpe.

Bellatrix se acercó a la chica, sacó la varita y la señaló con arrogancia.

-¡No lo haga, por favor, no lo haga!

EL hombre de la puerta estalló en una carcajada.

-Me encanta verles suplicar antes de morir,¿A usted no, Lestrange?

-No, los sangres sucia no me dan ningun tipo de satisfacción, expecto la contemplación de su muerte.

-¡Mátame, mátame si quieres!-gritó Hermione, para sorpresa de Bellatrix-¡Pero no tardaréis todos en morir, tarde o temprano! ¡Harry Potter nos vengará, a mi y al resto, será él quien acabe con todo esto!

-Oh, es posible-dijo Bellatrix con trnauilidad, observándose con superficialidad fingidalas uñas de los dedos-Pero tú no lo verás.¡Avada Kedravra!

Un rayo de luz verde salió despedido de su varita y golpeó a Hermione bajo la barbilla, la cual cerró sus ojos al instante y cayó desfallecida en el suelo, con los brazos en alto sujetos a la pared, sin ningún peso.

Draco se levantó con desgana y pasó junto a Hermione, muerta en el frío suelo. Le dio un puntapié y su pierna se desplazó hacia el lado contrario.

-Ve tú, tía, yo me encargaré de deshacerme de su cuerpo.

-No, vienes conmigo, Lord Voldemort nos espera-dijo bellatrix con la voz fría-Colagusano se encargará de eso.

-¿Ni siquiera vas a darme esa satisfacción?-dijo con pesadumbre mientras Colagusano entraba en la habitación frotándose las manos.

-No, así aprenderás...

-Sí, la lección-termindó la frase draco con fastifio-Está bien.

Y dihco ésto, Draco salió tras su tia de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo, y dejando el cadáver tras ellos.


End file.
